Vulcan mind Human heart
by nocturne1980
Summary: A/U. Nyota is betrothed to Spock as a child, but is lost to him for most of their lives. The main premise is Nyota's estrangement from all things Vulcan and how she deals with re-entering a now alien culture. Also, Spock trying to understand his very human acting Vulcan mate and in the process understanding his human side better.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of it's characters. The plot is about all I can lay claim to.

Prologue

Nyota checked her image in the mirror for the seventh time. Unlike most young women, who were near obsessed with their appearances due to vanity, Nyota's continued assessment was more practical. She shifted the gold head band slightly forward, tucking more of her ears under it, then finger combing her hair down. Even though she had perfected the art of camouflaging her Vulcan ears and brows, it never hurt to be absolutely sure that she wouldn't be seen as anything other than the human she portrayed.

Staring back at her from the mirror was a stunning young human woman with coffee brown skin, dark eyes and dark hair. She had made it to twenty-two years old without anyone in her town discovering that she was anything out of the ordinary.

She had been living this way since she was six and given to her aunt by disappointed parents. Her aunt would never give her an answer as to why they had chosen to discard their only child. So Nyota was left to draw her own conclusions. Since she was abandoned to human relations she hardly knew, banished from Vulcan, she could only conclude that she was not Vulcan enough. Her parents hadn't even said goodbye. In fact, it was of so little consequence, removing their daughter, that they had delegated it to a Vulcan cousin. Nyota mean that little to them. She wrestled with these thoughts for years before she stopped attempting to view it logically and allowed anger to seep in.

Vulcan didn't want her, so she didn't want Vulcan. If she had had the credits to accomplish it, Nyota would have had the external things that marked her Vulcan heritage permanently altered. Every time she began her daily ritual of hiding her appearance, it brought back the bitter reality of her not being good enough.

Satisfied with her appearance, she left her bedroom and headed out the front door of her aunt's tiny house. Her aunt, Zakia, was sitting on the porch swing, gently swaying, looking out at the neighbor's kids playing across the way. It was pleasantly cool for summer in Kenya.

Aunt Zakia turned to her niece, a smile on her face. " Did you rest well?" she asked in rolling Swahili.

"Yes auntie. I really needed to nap after working that double shift last night". Nyota worked at a local pub to earn money so she could pursue her dream of traveling the stars.

"Where are you off to?"

Nyota just barely managed to hide a nervous smile. She hoped her aunt believed this lie. "I'm off to pick up my tips from last night," she hurried down the stairs. " Must have been so tired I forgot them."

Aunt Zakia shook her head chidingly. " Don't stay out too late, I'm making your favorite."

"I won't, see you later." Nyota called over her shoulder, knowing with a guilty last glance that she likely wouldn't be seeing her aunt for a long time.


	2. Chapter 1 Longing

Every week at precisely the same time, Commander Spock received a call from his parents. Occasionally, the call would be from one parent rather than both. Yet regardless of weather it was one or both, the calls were so consistent in regularity, that Spock had taken to sitting down in front of the call screen each week exactly thirty seconds prior to the expected call. He did so now, sitting comfortably, hands resting slightly on his knees, back poker stick straight.

Thirty-four point five seconds and the communicator beeped twice, announcing the call.

"On screen."

Immediately the clear image of his human mother and Vulcan father was before him. A large smile, as was her habit, lit the face of his mother. His father's face was as stoic as ever, smooth, and serene. His mother appeared physically older than his father, despite his father having the greater years. Just one of many things that marked the difference in their species.

"Greetings mother, father." Spock nodded displaying the traditional Vulcan hand salute, which was returned by both parents.

"Spock it's so good to see you dear." his mother said warmly.

" It is pleasing to see you as well mother." Spock said a bit awkwardly, still not accustomed to displaying such open displays of affection, even towards his mother, especially in his father's presence. They proceeded to exchange updates about each other's lives for exactly twelve point eight minutes before his father, Serek, expressed the desire to speak with Spock about a delicate matter.

This request caused Spock to raise a single brow in question. "I am amenable."

"It was my hope that your intended would have been located by now." Serek began hesitantly. " As she has not, it is only logical to presume she is either dead or unattainable. As such you must return to New Vulcan and have the bond severed. Your time is nearly upon you and you must find a suitable replacement beforehand. Since the destruction of our home world, our numbers are few and your options are limited, therefore your only recourse is to chose from the available females here."

Spock could not resist the green tinted flush that spread up his neck to his face. The subject matter that his father wished to discuss was unexpected and not one spoken of openly even among Vulcans. It was a private matter, one of great embarrassment and a secret guarded from outsiders. His mother, Amanda, was perhaps one of the only non Vulcans who was privileged with knowledge of the Pon Farr.

" If the bond is severed without her present, it might cause irreparable harm." Spock's brow was ever so slightly furrowed.

" I am aware of the probability of danger to Nyota, yet the probability of you entering the blood fever then dying without your bonded is higher and takes precedence over the potential harm to your bonded who may or may not still be alive."

Nyota.

A name he hadn't heard spoken aloud in many years. After her disappearance, those around him oddly wouldn't say her name. It was as if she didn't exist for them any longer. It wasn't the Vulcan way to mourn or grieve in an open manner. They preferred to honor those lost or dead by continuing to live their lives with little interruption. Spock had accepted this with quiet resolve, as he did all things Vulcan. As he was expected to. At that time Spock had known, due to their bond, that she lived. Her connection, even so far away, was a warm ever present presence in his mind. She had even reached out to him once, a gentle tug, as was her way. Nyota.

Brining his mind back to his father's words, Spock blushed again. His 'time' was at least a year off. Something every Vulcan experienced upon sexual maturity, then every seven years after. The time of burning, an embarrassing subject even at his age. By human standards Spock was a fully mature adult male, fully capable of procreating. In reality Spock was not, and because Vulcans lived more than three times the life span of humans, Spock in fact, was just exiting his adolescence. Something his human colleagues in Star Fleet had little to no awareness of.

" Have you felt her in the bond lately?" his mother asked drawing him from his thoughts. He shook his head, still somewhat distracted.

" No. It has been exactly nine point two years since I have felt her presence."

"There are too few of us left," Serek continued " It is not a request Spock, but a command from the high council. Your superiors have been notified that you are to return to New Vulcan as soon as possible." He finish with a pointed look at his son and firmness in his tone.

Spock blinked in acceptance. " I will see you when I arrive on New Vulcan then. Live long and prosper."

His parents returned his salutation, his mother giving him a concerned look, and the image along with the screen closed.

Spock sat for a few moments contemplating the conversation he'd just had. It was only logical to have the bond severed so that he could take a new mate before the Pon Farr. If he didn't, he would descend quickly into madness then death, with the blood fever, literally burning him from the inside out. As he had no desire to meet such an end, obeying his father and the Vulcan high council seemed the wise choice.

Nyota.

" Nyota." he whispered.

He had not felt the bond in years, yet he knew in his core that Nyota was alive. He reached for her often, something he didn't reveal to his parents. His ability to perfectly recall memories took him to that of a serious young girl standing before him in her school robes. They had both learned of their betrothal earlier that morning, the ceremony was in a week.

" I am glad it is you." she had told him quietly before leaving to her lessons.

He had been illogically trilled at her simple words. Now he played the memory over in his mind, trepidation slowly invading. Was she still alive? A part of him hoped she wasn't, for he had no desire to harm her in the way he knew would occur if he attempted to sever the bond without the high priestess guiding them both through it. A much larger part of him hoped she was a live, that he would find her and wondered what she would be like after so many years of separation.


	3. Chapter 2

"Let me out of here right now you double crossing gree worms!" Nyota demanded, banging futilely against the force-field that prevented her from leaving the captain's quarters. Her quarters.

It had been her quarters for over a year now, since she had acquired the modest merchant vessel in a dabo game with a Ferengi intent on making her his indentured servant along with doubling the debt she was already in from a loan he had financed her. Winning had truly been a stroke of cosmic luck, as Nyota was a notoriously bad gambler. At the time, she had had nothing to lose.

She had taken the previous owner's three wives on as crewmates despite her wariness of the greedy species. They were more than enthusiastic about leaving behind the slavery that was that of being a female Ferengi, to become the all-female crew of Nyota's vessel, which she had christened The Bright Star.

Prior to Nyota becoming captain, they were forced to be virtual servants with no rights, it was even unlawful for them to wear clothing. That was something that Nyota immediately remedied. All in all, Sul, Nolif, and Aan, were excellent as crew, hard workers, likely ingrained in them. Despite the tendency of Ferengi to view greed as the highest virtue and profit something to pursue at all cost, their quick minds often helped Nyota score new jobs sooner than she would have on her own. Yes, they had been very helpful to Nyota, and she had felt a bond of sorts had formed amongst them in the past year.

Apparently, the feeling was not mutual, as Nolif had been the one to inform Nyota of their plans to _trade _her to a Cardassian Gul for an obscene amount of latinum. Prior to this, Nyota had begun to think they were a family of sorts. Aan has said it was nothing personal and that their actions were supported by the 6th Rule of Acquisition 'Never allow family to stand in the way of opportunity' and also the 21st 'Never place friendship above profit.' The plan had been formulated when Aan had accidently discovered that Nyota was not human, but Vulcan.

Nyota cursed herself, she should have known they would throw her under the shuttle-bus the first chance that got. After all, look at how quickly they had jumped ship with their husband and he was Ferengi!

If only she had been more careful with her secret. Nyota had maintained her disguise even after she had left Earth, still deeply ashamed and disgusted by her Vulcan heritage. It had crossed her mind once to merely pretend to be Romulan, considering that the two species were nearly identical in features. The thing that distinguished the two above all else, was that while Vulcans were renowned for their emotionlessness coupled with fierce intellect, Romulans were hot veined and allowed their emotions free reign. Logic ruled the Vulcan, passion the Romulan.

Although, Nyota could speak several dialects of Romulan as well as a native, she had quickly dismissed the notion of losing her disguise and becoming anything other than human. She had lived her life as a human for so long, the thought of pretending to be anything else wasn't an option. Maintaining her physical disguise was tiring, adding a change to her personality on top of that would likely be exhausting.

Nyota growled, pacing her quarters. Being sold out by her crew because she was a member of an endangered species that was coveted by _collectors_, was not what she had expected when she had won this ship. The irony of her situation was infuriating. She could tell by looking at the stars zipping by outside her window, that they were speeding towards whatever place this Cardassian had designated to make the transaction. She didn't have long and plans of escape ran rapidly through her head.

An ideal suddenly came upon her. If she could reconfigure the communications panel, she could send out a subspace distress signal to any Federation ship in the area. The Ferengi hadn't thought to lock the communications panel from her, as they knew she had no connections to reach out to for help. They weren't counting on her hailing the Federation, as Nyota avoided them normally at all cost. Smugglers didn't tend to purposely put themselves on the radar of those who would shut their operation down.

Rushing quickly over to the panel, Nyota entered the necessary calibrations and entered her message.

This chapter was relatively short because I've broken it up into two parts. I also have a few more chapters I will post as soon as I edited them. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy what's to come. This will likely be a drawn out story (by my personal 'short' story standards), as I want to explore many aspects of this A/U.

Nocturne


	4. Chapter 2 point 5

U.S.S. Enterprise

"Sir, we're receiving a distress communication from a Ferengi merchant vessel just on the edge of this quadrant."

Captain James T. Kirk sat in the captain's chair lazily, leaning slightly on one arm, he turned his head to his communications officer, Lt. Torino.

"Go ahead Lt."

"The communication states a Terran Federation citizen is being held hostage aboard the Ferengi vessel. He requests immediate assistance and states the Ferengi are slavers."

To this Captain Kirk sat up straighter in his chair. "Well it seems our trip to New Vulcan has been postponed for the moment. Sulu set in a course for the vessel, full speed ahead."

"Aye, aye Captain." Lt. Hikaru Sulu responded.

Moments later, Commander Spock enter the bridge, announced by a slight chirp signaling an officer on deck. He made a bee line for the Captain's chair.

"Captain we have changed course, may I ask why?"

Kirk leaned back in his chair to look up at his first officer. Spock had been scheduled off duty since the orders had come in for him to return to New Vulcan. Although he excelled at controlling his emotions, a skill Kirk took perverse pleasure in trying to crack, Spock had appeared _distracted _to Kirk. It was as if Spock was wrestling with what he had been commanded to do, surely an oddity for his Vulcan friend. Kirk had had an odd thought that perhaps Spock for the first time in his life, had wanted to disobey his superiors. The thought gave him pause.

Not willing to speak with Kirk about what was troubling him, Spock had become extremely tight lipped about the reason he was being called to New Vulcan. He only divulged that he needed to rectify a personal matter. Kirk's natural curiosity wouldn't allow him to completely let the subject go, so he kept his ears and eyes open, hoping to gleam what had his friend so out of character of late.

"Distress call. Appears a Federation citizen is being sold by Ferengi slavers."

Spock cocked his head at an angle. "Interesting. Ferengi aren't known to deal in slave trafficking. In fact there is no mention of such practices ever recorded in their history. "

"There's a first time for everything." Kirk stood as the Ferengi vessel came on screen. "Hail them Lt. Torino."

Immediately, the image of three Ferengi came on screen. Their lobes, were small by Ferengi standards, marking them as the female of the species. There was no softness to their features, as was common with the females of most other species. Only their smaller lobes and feminine clothing revealed their gender.

"I'm James Kirk, captain of this ship. We've received a distress call from your vessel stating you have a Terran Federation citizen on board being held hostage."

The Ferengi females simultaneously looked at each other, before the one who was likely the leader spoke up, her voice placating yet nervous at once.

"I am Aan, and this is a modest merchant operation. We have no 'hew-mons' on our vessel, and certainly none that are being held hostage."

"Allow us to search your vessel and we'll be on our way. If you have nothing to hide, then this will be only a minor inconvenience." Kirk said amicably.

The females looked at one another again nervously.

"Sir I've scanned their vessel and there are no humans on board. However, I have detected a life form that's reading as…..no …that can't be right." Lt. Sulu said punching at the panel repeatedly.

"What are you finding Lt.?"

"Sir, this can't be right. It's reading a Vulcan is on board, but there is a shield blocking me from getting a lock on him."

"Lock tractor-beams on their vessel Sulu," Kirk said grimly.

"Captain," Spock began "With your permission…"

"Of course Spock. You and Lt. Sulu retrieve the initiator of the distress call." Kirk cut him off.

Overhearing the entire conversation on the Enterprise's bridge, Aan, Sul, and Nolif, swallowed fearfully in unison.

Spock and Sulu beamed aboard the Ferengi ship, phasors at the ready, in case the seemingly harmless Ferengi females proved to be more difficult than expected. Although, they had not detected any additional life forms aboard the ship, besides the three females and the unknown Vulcan, their Star Fleet training mandated that they have phasors on stun and ready.

The three females jumped when Spock and Sulu appeared, startled by the sight of the phasors aimed at them.

"I presume you are captain of this vessel." Spock stated looking at Aan who nodded quickly.

"Then you will assist by escorting us to were you have the _Vulcan _secured." He stressed the word Vulcan, giving the Ferengi female a look so icy that she started shaking comically. The Vulcan in front of her was nearly twice her insignificant height, Aan had to tip her head all the way back and up to meet his face. His face a mask of cold indifference.

"Cer…certainly. This way." She said shuffling past Nolif and Sul who were told to stay put by Sulu.

Spock followed her off the tiny bridge, Aan navigating them through the ship that was built to scale for Ferengi who were much smaller than Vulcans or even humans. He had to duck his head slightly under beams a few times before they approached the captain's quarters.

An unusual sense of warmth flooded Spock's mind as they stopped in front of the door. He shook his head as if he could simply shake away the odd feeling. It was probable the telepathic recognition of another Vulcan just past those doors. Nonetheless, it was something vaguely familiar, something…

Aan removed the force-field and unlocked the door. It opened without a sound and just as suddenly a booted foot connected with Aans chest sending her flying back into Spock with a loud 'umpf'. Aan was grabbed bodily off of Spock and tossed into the captain's quarters by her assailant and Spock then found himself on the receiving end of a punishing blow to his abdomen.

The next blow came fast, but Spock had recovered from the first and blocked just as quickly, countering with an open handed thrust that sent the figure sailing back. With some distance now between them, Spock was able to see fully what he had suspected as the figure kicked Aan into him. The assailant was female, human in appearance. Yet, Spock concluded that she could not be human, as the blow she had landed on him far exceeded the strength that a human female her size and frame could execute. She was just a head shorter than Spock, her frame thin, yet not overly so.

She looked at him now, shock written clearly on her face, as she saw who she had attacked.

"A Vulcan." She whispered.

Spock paused, her voice resonating, pulling at him. He studied her more thoroughly, which took all of seven point nine seconds. Her own dark eyes did the same, wearily. She appeared to be human, her long dark brown hair spilling around her shoulders and back, curling at the ends. It obscured most of her face and none of her ears were visible. The emotion on her face was puzzling to Spock, as she was like an open book, and he could easily read the fear and anger there. Something he would never be able to do with a Vulcan female. He came back to her eyes, large and dark like the endless space. Something in those eyes, drew him.

"Enterprise, location of the Vulcan believed on this vessel." He didn't take his eyes off her as he spoke.

"Commander, our sensors read that he is directly in front of you."

Nyota's heart was pounding in her side. When she sent the distress call she had never conceived that it would be a Vulcan who answered it. She also hadn't thought before the door to her quarters had opened, figuring it was Sul or Nolif coming to escort her to the Cardassian Gul. She had done only what was reasonable given the circumstances, and attacked quickly, thinking that perhaps she could incapacitate the females before they had a chance to give her to undoubtedly lecherous Cardassian.

The Vulcan was tall, board shouldered, with thick shiny black hair, severe black brows and piercing dark eyes. He was studying her with a distracted look in those eyes. He asked for the location of a Vulcan he was seeking, and his ship responded with Nyota's location, which seemed to cause his eyes to burn brightly.

He began walking towards her as if in a trance, causing Nyota to take a step backward for each step he took forward. A thoughtless tango. It wasn't long before she found her back firmly against the back wall of the corridor. He was right upon her, so close she could feel the heat radiating from his body. Nyota yelped when a strong hand came up to slowly push the hair away from her right ear, revealing a turned finely pointed tip. As his hand moved her hair aside, the tips of his fingers ever so briefly came in contact with the skin of her ear. She caught his clean masculine scent when his wrist went back and then down with his hand movement.

Nyota shivered as the contact, a ripple of electricity starting from where he had touched running down her spine. It seemed to affect him also, as he sucked in a breath. His eyes were locked on hers and his face was no longer the mask of stony unresponsiveness. Now his eyes were ablaze with emotion. Longing, joy, fear. Hope.

"Nyota." He said in wonder, his hand coming up towards her face, reaching to meld with her. Instinctively, she knew that he was about to impose some great intimacy with his touch. She slapped his hand away from her face and pushed at his chest. "Back off!"

Blinking as if waking from a dream, he stepped away from her, regaining his composure.

"And that's _Captain Uhura_." Nyota said, not liking what had just passed between her and the Vulcan. Not liking how he had said her name.

Her speaking her surname was the final confirmation that Spock needed to assure that standing before him was his long lost betrothed. The elation he felt was surreal. Her presence felt like destiny to him. Humans were known to believe in destiny, fate, something that Vulcans deemed illogical. Fate was but a series of choices that concluded with expected outcomes. Yet, this outcome he did not predict when he learned of the course change from New Vulcan to answer a distress call light years away.

So many questions needed answering, so much to account for. Now was not the time or place. Spock had the urgent need to remove her from this ship. As if removing her would ensure that she wouldn't become lost once again.

"Captain two to beam aboard."

Before Nyota could voice her protest, the walls of her ship disappeared and she reappeared upon the immaculate bridge of the federation starship.

All eyes on deck turned to the two who had just materialized. Kirk's eyes widened, beholding the beautiful female next to Spock.

"Captain James Kirk, welcome aboard the Enterprise. "

"Thank you Captain for your speedy assistance." Nyota turned away from Spock focusing completely on the handsome Captain who stood from his chair.

"My pleasure…." Kirk trailed.

"Captain Nyota Uhura. That vessel is mine. My crew committed mutiny. If you could assist me further by escorting the three of them to a federation star base, I'll be on my way and out of your hair."

Kirk smiled "As long as you can show proof of ownership to support your story, your request sounds reasonable to me."

Until that moment Spock had stood silently, "I must inform you that your request is to be denied, Nyota."

"Do you know her Spock? You're speaking as if you know her." Considering the low numbers of remaining Vulcans, it wasn't an odd question to ask.

Kirk turned a questioning eye to Spock to which Spock replied. "Yes, in human terms, she is my wife."


	5. Chapter 3

*Thank you all for the reviews and for continuing to read this story. I hope you enjoy the next chapters. As always, I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters. Only the plot, and even then I'm sure someone has come up with this somewhere.*

Nyota could feel the floor figuratively get swept from beneath her feet.

Spock.

This entire encounter, she had not heard his name mentioned, his eyes had seemed so familiar. It took hearing his name and she remembered. Had she ever really forgotten? For years before the bitterness set in, she had reached out to him through their bond, her fledgling telepathic abilities not yet strong enough to do what a fully grown Vulcan could accomplish easily. She had believed as the years stacked that it was just one more failing on her part and another reason her parents had likely discarded her.

She had hoped that there was at least one person on Vulcan who still cared for her. Her parents not wanting her had been hard, yet if Spock's opinion of her hadn't change, she could soldier through. It had devastated her not to be able to touch his mind after that last fleeting link. She had felt something in her diminish when she desperately reached for him over and over to no avail. Was it an intentional effort on his part to block her from his mind, did he find her lacking also?

Now he stood before her, his eyes intensely focused on her. Not moving and refusing to break his gaze. Overwhelmed with so many emotions, she struggled to grasp at something to hold onto. Anger boiled at the top of it all. Pain pushing it further up. All the years of resentment came to surface now. Her face distorted as she allowed these turbulent emotions rule, looking at the boy turned man, who embodied all the things she hated about herself and what the people she had trusted most had done to her.

"…she is my wife."

Everything within her rebelled at the words. Where was his claim when she longed desperately for her home world? Where was his claim when she had cracked and abandoned the discipline of Surak, to cry brokenly in her aunt's garage so no one would know her grief? She viewed him with contempt now, barely restraining herself from slapping his placid face.

"No!" she spat. "I'm not. That was a lifetime ago. A life I gladly washed my hands of."

Captain Kirk looked from Nyota to Spock, his mouth hanging open slightly. He cocked his head in confusion, surely he hadn't heard what he thought he had. He was surprised because quite frankly the news that Spock was married just about topped the list of WTF moments he'd had since meeting his commanding officer.

He looked over Nyota's shoulder to Ensign Chekov to gage his reaction to the news. Chekov merely shrugged his shoulders, his eyes reflecting the same confusion that Kirk was sure his own did. The rest of the crew weren't even attempting to pretend to be working at their stations, but were watching the Vulcan couple with great interest, while the Vulcan's in question appeared to be oblivious to the spectacle they were making.

"Perhaps this is a conversation better had in private." Kirk offered.

"There's nothing to be said Captain," Nyota insisted "Return me to my ship please. I still require transport for my former crew. I can't trust they won't try mutiny again if I attempt to transport them to a space station myself."

"Again I must deny your request Nyota." Spock said.

"You aren't the captain here, _Vulcan._ You've no right to deny my request." Nyota sneered the word Vulcan as if it were a foul taste on her tongue.

"Since the destruction of Vulcan and the subsequent near extinction of our people, the Federation has made the Vulcan race a protect species. Vulcan laws are now upheld in Federation court and enforceable within its boundaries. This includes the Vulcan laws governing bond mates which states that a bonded male or female, does not have the right to exit the union without approval of the Vulcan high council." All this was said with calm alacrity.

"Furthermore, if my observations while aboard your vessel are accurate, I believe that a thorough search of your _merchant_ vessel will find that you are not a simple trading operation, but a smuggling one. Given the fact that you are in Federation space, you_ and_ your crew may require transport to a space station, where you will be charged officially and tried for your crimes. If you chose to stay on this ship, abandoning your illegal endeavors, I can assure you will be protected under Vulcan laws and your former culpability extinguished. "

Spock stood silently with his hands clasped behind his back, studying Nyota's reaction to his words. He was determined not to allow her to disappear once more. He knew that if she got back on her ship, he'd never see her again. It was likely she would not even accompany him to New Vulcan to sever the mating bond, her hatred of Vulcans seemed that intense. Her irrational hostility towards him was puzzling. He had just rescued her from an undesirable fate, yet she responded to him as if he were the one who put her in her predicament.

Her mouth gaped open then quickly shut before her eyes narrowed on Spock.

"Captain," she said her eyes still on Spock. "A word in private please."

Kirk stood and gestured towards the door leading to his ready-room. He gave Spock a side eyed look as he passed him following Nyota. Spock watched them exit the bridge, making no move to follow.

Kirk sighed sitting into the chair behind his desk. What an interesting cluster-fuck they had walked into answering that distress call. To think that all this time that cold Vulcan had been married to this hot little beauty and hadn't revealed it. They had been through quite a bit together since being assigned to the Enterprise. Kirk viewed Spock as his best friend in fact, and he wagered that Spock felt the same. To think you know a guy, then you find out there is this whole other life they keep from you. He wondered what other skeletons were hiding in Spock's closet.

"Level with me Captain Uhura. Which do you prefer? Prison or Spock, because it seems like he's got you by the balls, so to speak, and I've never known that man to make a bluff."

"I chose prison." Her chin raised, she didn't blink.

"What?!" Kirk said incredulously. "Who choses prison over a Vulcan marriage?" Where things really that bad between Spock and her? He couldn't imagine one woman he had been intimate with that he'd rather go to prison rather than marry.

"By the way you don't seem particularly Vulcan to me." He added as an afterthought.

"I'll take that as a compliment Captain. I had a human father and I identify as human. If I'm only to have two choices and one is Vulcan, then I'd rather have the alternative, no matter the option." At least Federation penal colonies weren't Klingon ones, were there was absolutely on chance of escape and a painful death was near certainty.

Kirk frown in confusion at Nyota. She sounded nothing like any Vulcan he knew, whose every thought was ordered around what was logical. With her ears covered by all that hair, it was easy to imagine that a fully born human was on the other side of his desk. He imagined she would turn Spock's orderly logic on its ass. She seemed intelligent and obviously feisty. An excellent combination in Kirk's opinion. Too bad she was already married to Spock, although if she had her way that wouldn't last long. He suddenly smiled at that thought, his mind made in an instant.

"Well, be that as it may, the option is now off the table."

"Wh...what?!" she stuttered as Kirk rose from his seat and exited his ready-room, Nyota quickly on his heels. "You can't do that."

"Chekov, hail the Ferengi vessel." He ignored Nyota and sat in the Captain's chair.

The Ferengi came on screen, Sulu standing in the background, phasor still aimed at the females.

"Ladies, I've decided to be generous. Take your vessel and leave Federation space. Our encounter will be logged and if you are ever found in Federation space again smuggling or trafficking sentient life forms, you will spend the rest of your lives working in a penal colony. I'm confiscating your cargo, and I'm keeping your Captain. I feel I'm being more than fair, considering."

The three Ferengi females began nodding their heads vigorously in agreement. "More than fair," Aan said hands folded in front of her "Thank you Captain."

Nolif looked at a speechless Nyota "Nothing personal Nyota, you understand."

"Wait!" Nyota cried.

The transmission ended and Sulu was transported back to the bridge. The Ferengi vessel quickly took off once the tractor-beam was release, not taking the chance that the Federation captain would change his mind.

Nyota watched the small ship disappear feeling near despair at its loss. As surely as if her crew had succeeded in selling her into slavery, fate had traded a Cardassian master for a Vulcan one. After all she had endured and fought against to travel the stars as she saw fit, only to have it callously taken from her in an instant.

She turned to the ship's captain, fist balled. He didn't have a chance to prepare for the blow when she right hooked him, sending him flying across a console. Immediately she was restrained by the only one on the bridge who could take on her superior Vulcan strength, Spock.

Kirk got up, stumbling before righting himself. A line of blood trailed from his lip. "Get her _OFF_ my bridge Commander."

He had known taking this course would anger the tiny Vulcan, yet she had completely blindsided him with that blow. Kirk worked his jaw back and forth. Damn, this was the second time he'd been assaulted by a Vulcan on his bridge.

"You arrogant son of a…" she struggled in Spock's hold.

"NOW." Kirk cut in giving Spock an irritated look.

Spock easily tossed her over his shoulder and entered the turbo-lift exiting the bridge, Nyota doing her best to get him to release her.


	6. Chapter 4

***Typed this one up and didn't have much time to proof read, so please excuse my grammar errors.***

Chapter 4

U.S.S. Enterprise, Sickbay

Dr. Leonard McCoy shook his head unsurprised at a bruised and bloodied Kirk when he entered sickbay, returning Dr. McCoy's look with one of his own.

"I'm afraid you might have deserved it." McCoy said grabbing his tricorder.

Kirk sighed hopping up onto the examining table next to the ship's head medical doctor.

"Ha ha. You know word travels entirely too fast on this ship." Kirk winced as McCoy went about healing his wounded jaw and lip.

"Faster than you'd know," Dr. McCoy mumbled, intent on his work. "So Spock is really married?"

"Apparently, and to another Vulcan human hybrid. Though from her blood thirstiness you'd think she was a Klingon. You know, this is the first time a woman's put her hands on me with non-amorous intent. I might never recover from the blow to my esteem."

McCoy snorted. "More like your ego."

Kirk ignored the barb. "I thought Spock was the only Vulcan human hybrid in existence. Where the hell did she come from and why has he kept it so secret?"

"Those are questions you're going to have to ask Spock, although I'm not surprised really, considering how bottled up those pointy eared bastards are. Do you realize how hard it is to get Spock to come to in for routine physicals, and then when he does he refuses to divulge any information about Vulcan physiology beyond the very basic. How is that going to help me heal the man if an emergency should arise? It's like I'm working with blinders on and expected to run sideways."

Dr. McCoy ended his rant and healing of Kirk's injuries at the same time, snapping the tricorder close.

An odd thought entered Nyota's mind as her head hung upside down, her stomach over the shoulder of her jailer. From this angle, she had a pretty good view of Spock's backside. It appeared nicely shaped by solid muscle that flexed with each step. His Starfleet uniform, not overly tight, displayed it quite attractively.

Ewwwww! I did _**not**_ just check out this Vulcan's ass!

Nyota was disgusted with herself, renewing her struggles as if it would shake off the errant thought. Spock merely tightened his hold on her legs, paying no heed to the blows to his back. There were crew members traveling about the corridors, each giving Nyota and Spock curious stares, yet not bold enough to stop walking to watch or meet the eyes of Spock.

It wasn't long before they were at a door and entering what appeared to be private quarters. Spock made to place Nyota on her feet, but paused, as if a thought just occurred to him.

"I will set you down now, but be assured that any further attempts by you to assault the crew or myself will result in you being restrained."

He waited until her struggles ceased, as his words sunk in, then placed her feet carefully on the floor. Nyota looked up at him, attempting to read his face and failing.

"Don't you usually keep prisoners in the brig?"

Not that she wanted to be in the brig. She just needed to know what would happen if she followed through on her impulse to vent her frustrations in a physically violent manner.

"Although you are not free to leave, you are not a prisoner by regulation's definition. Therefore, since you are no longer being charge with a crime, you will remain in these quarters for the time being and not the brig. For the sake of advancement, I purpose a truce. Your hostility is unfounded and serves only to impose further restrictions on your movements."

To him her anger would seem unreasonable. He likely felt he had done her a favor by not only saving her from enslavement, but by also rescuing her from what he viewed as a life of crime. In her opinion the latter negated the heroic deed of the former. All she could see was that her ship was gone and she was trapped with one of the last people in the universe she wished to deal with. Not only was she stuck, for the time being, he seemed to want to assert the ridiculous notion that he somehow had a right to keep her with him. Studying his tall frame, lean yet dense with muscle, she felt a rush of fear that he might want to assert other _rights. _He was large enough to overpower her easily and although Nyota's strength was pretty formable against humans and a host of other spices, she wouldn't stand a chance against a Vulcan male of his size.

Perhaps it was best if she accepted the truce. It might give her free run of the ship and allow her an opportunity to escape. It might also allow her to spend less time with Spock, whose intense gaze unnerved her in ways she didn't wish to understand just yet. She didn't want to look into those eyes and remember things she had buried deep.

"Truce." She said simply.

Spock nodded.

"What do you plan to do with me?" Better to get this out of the way now. She wanted it stated plainly, didn't want to wonder about his intent.

"Before receiving your distress call, we were on our way to New Vulcan so that I could have the bond you and I share severed."

This surprised Nyota. So if she hadn't sent the distress call, she wouldn't have to now be concerned about a Vulcan marriage she didn't want. On the flipside of that same coin, was the ever distasteful alternative to being rescued by her estranged bond mate. Yet, there was hope that she wouldn't have to deal with this union for much longer, if Spock had indeed already decided to sever the bond.

"Nyota." There it was again, the way he said her name, sending tingling around her ears and ending in a quick shiver down her neck. He said everything else in such a dispassionate way, very clipped and matter of fact, yet when he spoke her name it was as if it were an 'amen' to his prayer. His voice soften a bit, his pronunciation in perfect Swahili, as she had taught him years ago.

"It was never my desire to end our bond. I am please I no longer have to pursue this course as severing the bond would have caused great harm to you if you were not present."

"How's that possible?" she asked, not really in response to the dangers of the bond being severed without her, but in response to Spock expressing his unwillingness to end it.

"The bond psychically connects our minds in such a way that we are symbiotically united. If we had not been separated, the bond would have strengthen over time, providing one with the mental strengths of the other. Severing a bond is extremely rare and dangerous under the best circumstances. If you had not been present when the bond was severed, it would have likely caused great mental harm. Do you remember nothing of your studies and life on Vulcan?" he gave her a perplexed look.

"No." she refused to offer more. She had chosen not to remember.

His brows furrowed again in thought.

"It's my intent that we remain bonded. You may live on New Vulcan with my parents if you wish, although it is my wish that you remain aboard the Enterprise and cohabitate with me."

"No!" a bit more heatedly this time.

Spock sighed, the beginnings of true annoyance. "You are being most illogical Nyota. It is necessary that..."

"N-O," she spelled it out for him "I don't even know you, why in the universe would I want to live with you?"

"We have been bonded since we were children, your protest on these grounds are unsubstantiated."

"Over _fifteen_ years ago. You don't know who I am now, the woman I've become."

"You were pleased to be bonded to me at one time." Spock said gently.

Yes, she'd been pleased to be bonded to him when they were children. It was unfair of him to remind her of this. Unfair to keep digging deep into the keloid scar on her heart.

"That was so long ago. So much has happened since then. Changed. I've changed."

Unexpectedly, Spock took a step closer to her, unnoticed by Nyota. Her head had been turned to the side, avoiding his eyes as she lost herself in memories.

15 Years ago…

**Vulcan**

"It would be illogical to allow her a union with a noble Vulcan house as her polluted genes would certainly put any offspring she would produce at a great disadvantage to fully Vulcan children. Not to mention forever tarnish the bloodline of that house…as it has our own house. "

Nyota sat on the veranda of her uncle's house, having the mid-day meal with her two female cousins who were seven years older to her meager six. All three of the girls sat in the beautifully elegant robes of Vulcan female children, sitting before their meal taking great care not to touch the food with anything but their utensils.

Her cousins' favorite pass time when Nyota came for a visit, was to see if they could stimulate an emotional response from the younger girl, whom they deem to be more than lacking. Despite the fact that Nyota was no different in appearance or intellect than any other Vulcan child her age, her cousins T'Pau and Fiara would make up faults just to insult her.

They did so now, and had been doing so for the greater part of the day, insisting that there would be no bonding ceremony for Nyota, as no house wanted to align with hers due to her human heritage.

"Maybe I will be bonded to a male who is not of noble birth." She offered to which her cousins turned cold eyes on her.

"It is more likely that you will not be bonded at all, which is just as well. It is best that your polluted genes die out with you."

Nyota lowered her eyes, resisting the urge to cry. With her head lowered, she missed the cruel smile on T'Pau's mouth.

"I am finished." Nyota said and hurried from the table leaving her cousins, who were secretly disappointed at her leaving as it ended their favorite game of taunting the 'Halfling'.

When she was out of their line of sight, Nyota picked up the hem of her gown and ran as fast as the heavy material and her short legs would let her. She ran out into the desert towards a small mountain, not familiar with this area, yet not caring, just wanting to get as far from your cousins as possible.

When she made it to the base of the mountain she dropped to the ground, took a shaky breath, before bursting into broken sobs. Her little shoulders heaved with her cries, tears streaming down her face.

What if they were right? What if there would be no bond for her because no house wanted to tarnish their line as her mother had? Would Nyota be an even greater oddity than she was now if she remained on Vulcan and was never bonded? So many questions she didn't have the answers to.

It was a long time before she calmed down enough to stop crying, by then she had exhausted herself too much to feel like heading back to her uncle's home. Looking up she saw a cave not far from the base of the mountain. It wasn't much effort to climb, although she did rip her gown in one spot under her arm. Climbing into the tiny cave she laid down and fell quickly asleep.

When she woke the sun had set and the moons were out, clearly visible from the mouth of the cave. She had been asleep much longer than she had anticipated. Surely her uncle and aunt had been searching for her. Nyota stretched her arms high above her head and stopped mid-stretch in surprise, noticing what she had been too half asleep to notice upon waking.

A boy stood at the mouth of the cave studying her silently.

"Why were you sleeping in this cave?" he asked, still standing at the mouth of the cave, not moving to enter.

Nyota stood up brushing off her gown quickly and joined the boy outside the cave.

"I went exploring this afternoon and got tired." Was her half-truth. There was no reason to reveal the reason why she was out in the desert dressed so inappropriately. Then she said attempting to change the subject. "Do you live near here?"

The boy nodded. "Not far from this mountain. I hike here often in the evenings. I enjoy star gazing."

Nyota noticed that he had a pack on his back and was indeed, unlike her, wearing clothing suitable for hiking.

"My name is Nyota."

"That's an unusual name." he said.

"It means bright star in the language of my father's people." She offered. The boy seemed intrigued by her comment, tilting his head as if it would give him a better view of the girl who stood now under the moons light, the light making her dark skin appear to glow.

"You appear to be fully Vulcan, are you not?"

"My father is Terran, my mother is Vulcan." She raised her chin in a rare bout of defiance totally prepared to be rejected by this unknown boy. For some reason anxiously hoping he did not. What did she know of this boy other than some unknown feeling he pulled from her?

Then something totally unexpected and wonderful happened. Something that would make all the future taunting and bullying by her cousins tolerable.

The boy smiled.


	7. Chapter 5

*****Thank you all for continuing with this story and for sharing your reviews. I'd like to make it known that I do not have a beta and I don't spend a whole lot of time proof reading my stories (horrible I know..lol). I do enjoy reading a well written story, so I can sympathize with frustrations that arise when reading a story filled with grammatical and spelling errors. I apologize for this, regretfully I don't have any plans to correct this any time soon. I really dislike the autocorrect function which has caused more errors than it's fixed. I will attempt to update more frequently, but for now it looks like it will be once a week at best. Thank you again! *****

Chapter 5

Spock walked briskly towards the captain's quarters, hands clasped behind his back, mind deep in thought. He needed to speak with Jim but everything within screamed at him to return to his own quarters where his reluctant bond mate waited. He was still reeling from the reality that she was back in his life. Add to that that this woman was nothing like the girl he had known, save for a physical resemblance, and Spock felt like he was in great need of counsel. He didn't know how to proceed with her and the only logical course was to gain assistance from the only person on the ship who had the most experience charming the female gender.

"Spock. I was wondering if she'd managed to take your head off by now." Kirk said as a greeting when Spock entered.

Spock raised a brow. "She_ is_ more…impulsive than I remember. However, there has been sufficient time and unknown variables to account for this change."

"She hasn't told you what happened to her?" Kirk queried.

"She refuses to speak of it. Her emotions on the matter are…overwhelming."

"Well it's for sure that she grew up away from Vulcans. Maybe she was kidnapped by Romulans."

Spock sat down on the couch facing Kirk, who had walked to the replicator. "She has an unnatural loathing for Vulcans that would suggest you're right, but she insists on being identified as human. The only race Romulans despise more than Vulcans are humans."

Kirk ordered two drinks from the replicator and sat in a chair across from Spock, sliding one of the drinks across the coffee table to him.

"Can't you just meld with her? It'd be a hellava lot easier than trying to figure out why she hates your guts."

The thought of forcing Nyota to meld with him was repulsive to Spock. Although there was nothing he wanted more than to touch her mind, he could never bring himself to force such a thing upon her. To humans sexual intercourse was as intimate as two beings could get. The act of putting flesh into flesh. To Vulcans there was no intimacy greater than melding with another, especially your bond mate. This was further intensified by the act of intercourse and often melding was coupled with sex. Yet the act of melding alone would always be more intense and exposing than sex could ever be.

"To do so would be tantamount to rape. She has no desire to meld and I have no desire to force her."

Kirk nodded.

"Well what are you going to do?"

Spock took a deep breath and picked up the whiskey Kirk had slid to him earlier. He downed it in three quick gulps, sitting the glass silently back on the table.

"I will return to New Vulcan as scheduled. Once there, I plan on convincing Nyota that she wants to stay with me and acclimating her to life as a Vulcan."

Kirk gave a quick hard laugh at that. "Convincing her she wants to stay with you?"

"Yes," Spock said "I believe 'courting' is the proper term. If I can get her to understand how illogical her views about Vulcans are then I have a higher probability of success."

"If any man could get a woman to see how illogical her views on _anything_ were, there'd be galactic peace."

Spock frowned "Jim your analogy is unsound, as galactic peace is not contingent up…"

"Look Spock" Kirk cut him off holding up his hands "the point I'm trying to make here is that you know next to nothing about wooing women. I'm sure if you were dealing with a Vulcan woman you'd have better luck."

"I fail to see your reasoning as Nyota is half Vulcan, as am I."

"But on the inside she has a human heart, figuratively. She doesn't understand Vulcan ways and you can't take her to New Vulcan, court her like a Vulcan, and expect her to fall for you. I give it one week before she's found a way to get off planet and leaves your butt in the dust."

"I've considered this probability also. Imprisoning her further will not make her favorable towards me. I came to you because you have considerable experience on the subject."

"I'm not sure if I've just been complimented or insulted." Kirk finished the last of his drink and rose to refill both their glasses.

"How do you suggest I proceed?" Spock refused to elaborate on his previous comment.

"I don't think taking her to the one place she'll be surrounded by Vulcans is the best ideal."

"It's imperative now more than ever I return to New Vulcan." Spock responded cryptically, giving Kirk a look that spoke of urgency and for the first time since he entered the captain's quarters, Jim could see faint lines of strain around Spock's mouth.

"You're not going to elaborate on that are you?"

"No."

Kirk sighed. If Spock was dead set on going to New Vulcan with his bride, then Kirk could only offer one avenue to win her affections.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nyota lay on the bed, fully dressed, despite the night clothing Spock had provided. There was no way she was going to get undressed with the chance that he might walk in on her. He'd assured her before leaving that she would have the cabin to herself and he would not intrude without her permission. He could assure her until he was green in the face that he would respect these boundaries, but Nyota remembered clearly his little speech on Vulcan mates having no real rights within the union. She had requested reading material on Vulcan marriage laws, which he eagerly provided, and she'd spent a good chunk of time reading and then re-reading them.

The laws had been revised after the destruction of Vulcan, making it near impossible to break a bond without the permission of the high council. Wasn't Spock's father on that council? Was he even still alive? If he was, then it was certain that she'd get no help from the council in dissolving their bond.

The laws also stated that in the event that one of the bond mates entered Pon Farr (whatever the hell that was), the other mate was legally obligated to facilitate the affected mate. That would be the first thing she asked Spock about when he came back. Oh and he would come back, even though he assured her privacy, because he had conveniently put her in his own quarters.

She had gathered pretty early on that these were his rooms. She'd been pretty thorough in her snooping as soon as he left. He didn't have much in the way of personal belongings, but what he did have was glaringly functional and …Vulcan. There weren't any pictures on the walls or sentimental items scattered about, although there was an entire section of the room, by the window, that appeared to be a space dedicated for meditation or lounging. One other thing stood out in the muted room, a stringed instrument which looked like a Terran lyre propped up on the night stand near the very large bed. Nyota had ran her fingers curiously over the instrument, not having any memory of him playing it as a boy.

The thought of the serious Vulcan plucking cords on such a whimsical thing made Nyota wonder what kind of music he would make. You couldn't exactly play a dirge on it, could you? That's exactly how she viewed all things Vulcan. Soulless and somber. She couldn't imagine him playing a song to dance to or one of love.

With these thoughts in her head, she lay on the bed for quite some time before she allowed herself to drift to sleep. Her eyes closing on the lyre, and her thoughts on songs let unheard.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

She had only been sleeping for three hours when she was startled awake by the nearly inaudible sound of the bedroom door opening and heavy footsteps heading towards the bed.

***** I'm not quite sure how I feel about this chapter yet. I'm looking forward to writing scenes of Spock and Nyota on New Vulcan and I'm a bit impatient to get there. In the mean time I have to set the stage I guess. **** *****


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Spock tossed restlessly, his eyes moving rapidly in fitful slumber. He turned to and fro on the long sofa, a light sheen of sweat covering his body. Jim had offered Spock his couch after Spock had explained that he could not return to his own quarters because he wanted to give Nyota a measure of privacy. Jim himself, had been slightly tipsy when he had turned in for the evening. Human intoxicants did not have the same effect on Vulcans, so Spock, although he had consumed nearly double what Jim had, had laid down in full control of his faculties.

He had removed his uniform, donning a borrowed pair of pajama pants from Jim, leaving his feet and torso bare. This however did nothing to cool his body that shifted now in the throes of fever. His face contorted, a myriad of emotion crossing his normally placid features, chest heaving as one breath chased another.

"Nyota." He called out and in his mind she was there. Running from him. Turning back to glance at him every so often. He chased after her, pushing himself as hard as he could, and each time he drew closer, she slipped from his grasp, a beautiful phantom. The dream felt so real that he could smell her scent coming deep into his nose, flooding his senses. Wakening something, long sleeping. He could hear her breath as she ran, and even felt the soft whisper of her skin or hair when he reached out to her and barely touched before she eluded him.

"Why are you running from me?" he asked her, attempting to push his body even faster. His attempt did not succeed in shortening the distance between them. It only caused his body temperature to rise from the exertion.

They ran through shadows that morphed into the rocky terrain of tree covered hills and mountains. Red earth and blue skies that were filled with white clouds. He knew this place. Home.

She climbed up the slide of a small mountain, Spock still in pursuit. As soon as he realized where she was going, he was instantly transported off the side that he was climbing, and into the cave where he had met Nyota for the first time so many years ago. She stood before him now, looking at his face, no longer fleeing.

Instead of the fear and disgust he expected, her eyes watched him with an emotion that not only stunned him, but stirred him. Desire.

"You're scaring me." She said. Yet, in contradiction to her words, her hand came up unhurriedly to rest on his cheek.

Spock released the breath he had been holding since finding himself taken off the mountain and placed in front of her. He closed his eyes at her touch, capturing her hand in his own and turning his face into her palm as her touch sent a rush of an emotion he had never felt before through his body. With that touch he experienced her emotions in a way he had hungered for since she had left him. He felt her fear, however, there was also desire there. He chose to latch onto the latter. It was as if an ignition had been ignited with that touch, a fuse lit. He could feel the heat racing through his veins at a pace that was terrifying.

Grabbing her by the shoulders he drew her body into his arms, moaning at the contact as her soft breasts touched his chest.

"Let me go." She said.

He held her tighter, needing to prevent her from running from him again. Unlike the real Nyota, her phantom counterpart did not resist his touch, although her words were less than pleasing to him.

"I…I cannot let you go. I burn for you." And he did burn for her. Every atom in his being seemed on fire for this woman,_ his_ woman.

"Burn for me." She commanded.

"…_for you Nyota_." Spock said before lowering his head, holding her own steady with one hand, and taking her lips in a kiss.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

She had only been sleeping for three hours when she was startled awake by the nearly inaudible sound of the bedroom door opening and heavy footsteps heading towards the bed.

The tall figure was at her bedside before she could fully comprehend that she was no longer asleep, therefore no longer dreaming. Even in the nearly dark room, which was lit by the soft blue/green glow of a night light, she could make out who it was. Spock. A shirtless, barefoot Spock. She supposed it was surprise more than anything else that made her waste time by assessing his nearly naked form when she should have at least grabbed the lyre as a weapon.

Dark hair was sprinkled across his chest and traveled town his torso and stomach to disappear into his pants. Nyota watched that chest as it heaved up and down, as if he had run a great distance to get there.

Her eyes snapped to his face when he spoke. "Why are you running from me?"

"What?" confusion, then "Lights!" The room was flooded with light at her command. It was then that she was fully able to see his face.

His eyes, naturally a deep brown, were nearly black with dilation. They focused on her penetratingly, his face tinted a faint green from being flushed. His skin glistening from perspiration.

He looked fierce standing there above the bed, his eyes fiery, drinking her in. What was he doing here when he'd given his word to let her have this cabin to herself? Nyota made movements to get off the bed and he was on her, quickly covering her body with his own. Grabbing her hands that she had balled to strike him, he pushed them to either side of her head, stretching his lean body out over hers. She gasped at the sensation of his body, all tight muscle pressing gently down upon her.

Heat. Heart flutter inducing heat seeped from his bare skin. He made an animalistic sound at the contact, rubbing his body against hers. The tiny seed of curiosity sprouted within her. His touch sending flickers of his own desire from him to her. Slowly she recognized it for what it was, not fully her will, but his own, and it frightened her out of the fog that was beginning to settle on her brain.

"You're scaring me." She whispered, her voice shaking.

Spock had become so distracted by the sensations that she sensed were new to him, that he released his hold on her hands, seeming not to hear her words. She took the opening immediately and tried to push his face away from hers. He grabbed that hand and held it to his face, closing his eyes, a look of pleasure on his face. She knew then that something was very wrong. This wildness was just too out of character and she had no memory, as a child, of any Vulcan behaving in such a way.

He lowered his body further until her breast were pressed against his chest.

"Let me go!" she shouted pushing at his shoulders to get him off her. He raised up so that he could look into her eyes once more.

"I…I cannot let you go. I burn for you." Came his raspy reply.

"Burn for me?" she asked.

"_I burn for you Nyota_." Spock said before lowering his head, and sealing her lips in a kiss that took what rational thought was left. Banishing her fears with the act. Surprisingly soft lips, sucking and massaging her own hungrily. He tasted like a place you wanted to linger. Warm and pleasant. Muted spices and mint. He held the side of her face with one hand, while he propped his upper body up with the other. With each touch of his mouth, his hand against her skin, he sent an echo of his own emotions and what he was experiencing in the moment directly to Nyota's brain. This in turn volleyed back to Spock and it seemed to enflame him even more.

He ran his thumb across her bottom lip without stopping his kiss, wetting it before moving his fingers up her check to position them for melding. She was so entrapped in the sweet deliciousness of this kiss and heated body rocking gently over her, that she didn't think to protest what he was doing.

Fortunately, the preparation to meld triggered something within Spock that caused him to pull back. He stilled above her, no longer kissing her, his labored breathing calming.

He stared at her, his features relaxing, appearing dazed.

Nyota's heart continued to pound within her chest and her head buzzed. She could still feel the physical sensations of his echoed arousal and her own and she felt ashamed for allowing him to make her feel anything but hatred for him.

This wasn't the first time she'd been kissed or even the first time she'd been groped. Being half Vulcan, she knew that touching another being could transfer emotions as well as sensation echoes. She'd experienced it with boyfriends in the past. Yet, it was definitely the first time she'd shared the experience with a Vulcan, who had the ability to volley those echoes back at her, turning a simple kiss into an endless loop of sensual teasing.

She'd thought Spock dangerous because of his Vulcan upbringing that drilled the soul out of a child. Now she realized that it was his Vulcan genetics that made him more dangerous. He'd totally debilitated and overpowered her with a single kiss, and once it began she hadn't put up much of a fight. If he hadn't pulled back they would likely be well on their way to consummating their hapless union. Nyota had been totally unprepared for the mild telepathic connection that touching another Vulcan would bring. It was one thing to touch a non-telepath and have a one direction link, and it was entirely another thing to open yourself up to another even as they are being opened up to you.

She felt exposed. He had felt her fledgling desire for him and fanned that tiny ember into a small fire that she didn't know if she could douse, especially if he attempted to touch her again.

Shit.

She had to find a way to get off this ship. Being imprisoned was bad enough, she wasn't about to let this Vulcan, no matter how appealing he might be, seduce her into giving up her freedom. She didn't know how difficult it would be to escape if they made it all the way to New Vulcan, but she knew that the only way to get off this ship would be stealing one of the shuttles and it would be easily tracked.

Nonetheless, she was a resourceful woman.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000


	9. Chapter 7

It wasn't long after he regained control of himself that Spock pieced together why he was no longer lying on Jim's couch dreaming about his bond mate, and was instead pinning her down to his bed, his body still humming from the after effects of their very real kiss.

"It has started."

He removed himself from above her, sitting tiredly on the side of the bed. The fever that had gripped him, now nearly gone as quickly as it had arisen. Somehow the Pon Farr had begun ahead of schedule, causing Spock to seek out Nyota in his sleep. Luckily he wasn't too far gone, the fever not yet to the point of stealing all logic and self-control from him.

He felt deeply ashamed at what he had nearly done and couldn't bring himself to look at her. Surely the fear and blame he would see in her eyes would be too much for him to handle at the moment. Shame was not an emotion he dealt with frequently and he sat quietly, waiting for her accusation.

"What's begun?"

Her voice was surprisingly calm.

"The Pon Farr." he replied hesitantly "It appears I have entered it much earlier than expected. I am sorry. I never would have attacked you under normal circumstances. I trust that you are not harmed?"

He could feel the bed give as she sat up.

"What is Pon Farr? Is it contagious?" she said choosing to ignore his question.

At her words he turned to face her. She did not appear to be as emotionally distraught at what had just occurred as he thought she would be. At worst she looked to be moderately annoyed. Interesting.

"It is something we all experience upon sexual maturity, a remnant of days gone by, before the great betterment. It is something best explained through a meld," he looked at her hopefully, then said when she gave him a hard look "as you are not amenable, it can only be verbalized in a limited manner."

"Verbalize away."

Spock took a breath before beginning. " Pon Farr is the motivation behind the bonding ceremonies. It is the reason we are joined at such a young age. When a Vulcan reaches sexual maturity our biology...forces us to join with our bond mate to prevent a serious condition known as blood fever, which causes one to lose all sense of logic and self-control."

She stared at him incredulously. "You have to be pulling my leg. There is no way you're telling me the truth about this. If so, something so strange would be common knowledge, like Trills and their symbiosis."

"You would have no knowledge of the Pon Farr since you left Vulcan before such information is typically given to youth. It is something we find distasteful to speak of even among Vulcan society, certainly it is not so implausible that we do not divulge this knowledge with outsiders."

Nyota was silent for a long time after that, making Spock anxious to hear her thoughts on the matter.

"So you're going through Vulcan puberty." she finally commented dryly.

He nodded.

"...and you need to have sex with me, your bond mate, so you're not overcome by your menstrual fever?"

Spock's brows furrowed. "Blood fever is not the same as the menstrual cycle of females from different species. It is an entirely different biological function that..."

Spock stopped his clarification when Nyota's blank stare cracked into a grin.

Odd.

"I fail to find the comparison accurate or humorous." He said somewhat put out.

In fact, he wished the blood fever was something as inconsequential as a menstrual cycle. He could see no logic in joking about such a serious matter.

"Look," she said losing her grin "you can't expect me to wholeheartedly believe something as wild as this story you're spinning, especially when you've been upfront about your desire to not break the bond. Even if what you're saying is true, I feel like this condition of yours really has nothing to do with me."

Spock resisted the urge to explain why it had everything to do with her. He knew enough about her at this point to see she that further explanation would be unproductive. Explaining that he would likely die from the blood fever would not move her to assist when her feelings were so riotous and her opinion of him so negative.

Besides, he needed to distance himself from her at moment, since he was not fully confident in his ability to resist kissing her again. Unlike her swift recovery, he was still dealing with the after math of their brief psychic touch.

He rose from the bed. "We will speak more on the subject once we have arrived on New Vulcan."

Saying nothing more he walked swiftly from the room.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo

Dr. Leonard McCoy, affectionately called Bones by the crew, looked up from a patient currently laying prone on the examination table in front of him to see Jim enter sick bay.

"You look like you're in a fine mood." he said resuming his work, barely sparing the Captain a second glance. His patient, a female engineering crew member, gave the captain a quick once over, which temporary wiped the serious line from Jim's mouth. Bones shook his head along with a slight disapproving from when Jim smiled charmingly at the young ensign.

Before Jim could get the chance to really slather his charm on his patient, Bones assisted the ensign in standing. She left sick bay after the doctor had given her a prescription with strict instructions to finish each dose on time. Once they were alone, Bones headed towards Jim with his tri-corder ready to scan the captain for the injury that brought him to sick bay.

"I'm not injured." Jim said swatting the tri-corder way.

Bones immediately put the tri-corder way and crossed his arms waiting. The doctor resisted the urge to find something else to work on and stood still. It was a known fact that he was more than a little obsessive compulsive, which manifested in interesting symptoms. One of these being the need to not remain idle for long. He always felt as if some impending doom was on the horizon when there was work to be done, problems to be solved. He'd learned since meeting Jim, that with this captian, there was usually some urgency needing a remedy. Jim didn't seem to understand that caution wasn't a bad thing.

"Well."

"I followed Spock last night."

"You followed Spock." Bones repeated.

"He was sleep walking."

"Sleep walking?"

"Yeah Bones. Are you going to just repeat everything I say?" Jim said a bit exasperated.

"It would help if you just got to the meat of it man. I'm a doctor not a mind reader."

"I think something's wrong with Spock and I believe he's trying to keep it a secret. He got up last night and appeared to be in a trance, he didn't hear me when I tried to wake him. He just took off running down the corridor to his quarters. Not even twenty minutes later, he exited his quarters sweating and disoriented. I approached him and asked him what was wrong, but he just blew me off and said it was a 'personal matter'. I've only seen him that out of character a few times, and each of those times something life altering had just occurred. He even growled at me. Growled, Bones."

McCoy frowned in thought. "Do you think he's caught something, from that Ferengi ship perhaps? Should I quarantine him until we get to the bottom of this?"

"I don't know, it's a possibility. I think Spock definitely needs to be seen. If he's contracted some disease from that Ferengi ship, it's totally possible that Nyota has it too. I want you to see her also. If it's something critical, we'll have to change our course. We can't afford to have them infecting what's left of the Vulcan population. Also, have Sulu come in, he was on that ship too."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000

******Thank you for reading!******


	10. Chapter 8

**Medical Bay**

"You will cease to pry into my personal matters doctor." the Vulcan bit out.

Spock stood before Bones blocking his view of Nyota. Spock had came to his quarters fully dressed and appearing to be his normally placid self nearly half a day after the 'event', which is what Nyota was calling him attacking her in a lust filled haze the night before.

He informed her that the Captain had ordered them to sick bay for test and that they were to comply. Nyota had agreed because even though Spock had explained what was going on with him, she was still confused about how it related to her. If all Vulcans experienced this Pon Farr, would she or had she some how lucked out and her human DNA won dominance.

The thought that there was a biological imperative that dictated who she would be sexually attracted to or marry was terrifying. So she willingly went with Spock to sick bay, hoping for more conclusive answers than he had been willing to offer.

Yet, his demeanor changed when they made their way to their destination. Maybe it was the flexing of his hand, that he repeatedly stretched or the visible tensing of his shoulders. By the time they entered sick bay, she was eying Spock warily, sensing the shift from calm to on edge. Something was definitely warring within him.

"Furthermore, you are not free to examine my bond mate as well."

It was clear he didn't want to comply with the Captain's orders.

Dr. McCoy was also eying Spock warily, yet he wasn't backing down.

"Spock be reasonable, if you go home to New Vulcan with an unknown pathogen, you could potentially wipe out what's left of your people. We need to discover what is going on with you and weather it's deadly or not."

"This is all I need to say on the matter doctor."

Nyota stepped to the side and around Spock, her own ire rising. He didn't have the right to dictate weather she could be examined or not. _Insufferable ass. _Why couldn't he just speak with the doctor about this Pon Farr without side stepping even basic questions? Perhaps the doctor could come up with an antidote or suppressant or perhaps Spock had made the whole thing up.

"I'll be examined if it'll help doctor. He doesn't speak for me." she said the last turning a defiant eye towards Spock.

Dr. McCoy nodded.

"You will not submit to these test Nyota." Spock's voice seemed as if he were in control of his emotions, yet Nyota could see the storm brewing just below the surface in his dark eyes. She wasn't afraid of him doing violence though and she seriously doubted he'd attempt to kiss her with the doctor and one of his nurses standing within the same room.

"I'll submit to whatever I decide. Maybe he can help us figure out how to stop this."

Spock placed his hands behind his back to resist the urge to flex them.

"It is not something we share with outsiders. We will resolve this issue once we arrive on New Vulcan."

Nyota went to sit on one of the examination tables, glaring at Spock. Dr. McCoy was silent, looking back from Spock to Nyota who appeared to forget he was standing near the gap between them.

"Guess what _Vulcan,___**I'm **an outsider. So your 'keep them in the dark' rule doesn't apply to me. Maybe if you tell them what's going on, they could stop it."

"Your logic is flawed _mate_. You are insisting that non Vulcan medicine can some how cure something that is not an ailment but a natural occurrence with Vulcans. Yet, you are hesitant to believe what I've told you is even true." his voice had taken on a nasty tone.

"My experience has taught me that your kind isn't the most trustworthy bunch. I'd say that you not wanting to cooperate in these test proves that point."

"My cooperation is not a direct correlation between how trustworthy I am. You will not speak with humans about Vulcan matters."

"I'll do whatever the hell I want and I don't answer to you or anyone on this ship! Did it ever occur to you that I don't want to be tied down to any male? Especially not with one I _**have**_to be. I want this to stop and if this doctor can help me achieve that end, I'm submitting to his test."

Spock took a menacing step towards her.

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't want to stop it?"

Dr. McCoy's eyes widened.

"Tough."

Spock took the few steps that put him directly in front of Nyota and leaned over until his mouth was near her ear.

"Do not challenge me Nyota." his voice was low, breath warm on her ear. He pulled back and they locked eyes.

McCoy cleared his throat.

"I hate to interrupt this domestic disagreement and be the bearer of bad news, but if you don't allow me to test you for pathogens, I have orders to quarantine you until we know what's going on. We can't put the remaining Vulcan population at risk."

Spock stalked away from Nyota, a growl in his throat.

"If you allow him to touch you I will know, and there will be consequences." Spock said before storming out of sick bay, leaving an astonished McCoy and a pissed off Nyota in his wake.

Dr. McCoy now faced Nyota, surprise still on his face.

"What the hell is going on here lady?"

Nyota sighed, then began the surely ludicrous story that Spock had told her of something called Pon Farr.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He paced the floor of the observation deck, head down, long legs taking quick strides back and forth. A large window displaying the black sea of stars held no allure for him at the moment. Normally the sight was a soothing one. Meditative, the steady shift of bright dots on a blanket of ink.

His thoughts were becoming increasingly hurried as time passed. Ticking by slowly for him. Each moment she was not with him. She was in sick bay now, seeking a way to end the Pon Farr that was without a doubt now upon him. Even in his increasingly agitated state he was aware that the only logical reason he had began the Pon Farr ahead of the predicted time was his reuniting with his long lost bond mate.

_She wants to end it. _

There was nothing he could think of to explain her abhorrence of him now when there had once been only deep affection and trust. Excluding his defense of himself against her attack upon the merchant vessel, there was no logical reason for her to reject him. Based upon the reactions of the female cadets during his academy years and his colleagues once he became a commander and instructor, he knew that he was aesthetically pleasing to exactly ninety-one point three percent of the females he had encountered. He also knew that he was not lacking in intellectual merits as he was the top of any and every class he had been a part of, Vulcan and Starfleet.

She was in sick bay now with Bones, the handsome Dr. McCoy. She could barely stand to be in the same room as her bond mate, yet she willingly allowed a stranger to examine her. The thought of another male touching her, even in such a clinical way, was making his temples throb and his skin crawl. It was infuriating, yet he resisted the very real desire to rush to her and do bodily harm to a man that he counted as his friend.

Even as irrational thoughts swam in his head, he held on to the anchor that he could control this. He could control himself. With extremely deep meditation it had been said that some Vulcans had been able to survive the blood fever without their mate. He was not personally aware of any to have successfully accomplish this, yet he was willingly to attempt it.

After he had left Nyota last night, he had been attempting to reach the meditative state that would calm the Pon Farr, hopefully preventing him from entering blood fever. So far he honestly could not tell if he had had much success.

_I can not think clearly when she is near me …..and I long to be near her. _

He needed to contact his father at once, something he had neglected to do, a testimony of how distracted he truly was. It took him only minutes to reach his quarters, not bothering to have a seat, he rang his parents.

It took four minutes for the viewing screen to light up and his mother's smiling face to appear.

"Sweetie, how unexpected. I thought I wouldn't get to speak with you until you arrived."

"There has been an unforeseen occurrence. I must speak with father immediately."

Amanda looked at Spock in confusion, taking in his flustered appearance before rushing off screen, disappearing for moments before returning with Sarek.

"Spock." His father's brows were drawn in concern, immediately recognizing that something was not right with his only child.

"I fear there is no unsettling way to convey this. Nyota Uhura is alive."

Spock's mother gasped in shock, even his father raised an eye brow in surprise at this blunt revelation.

"She is currently aboard the Enterprise. I believe being in close proximity to her has...triggered my time." he said badly.

He could feel his face heat up in embarrassment, cutting his eyes slightly to the side to avoid his parents' gaze. Could they see how out of sorts he was? Could they tell how much he was already beginning to burn for Nyota, how out of control even the thought of her was making him? The thought that anyone who looked at him would be able to know the wicked things floating in his head was horrifying.

"Oh Spock," his mother's eyes were filled with compassion "It's nothing to be ashamed of. This is wonderful news. You've found her just in time it seems."

"No," Spock said bitterly "not in time."

"I don't understand. With her there, now you can complete the union and avoid the blood fever. Besides the obvious fact that you now have your dearest fr..."

"She wants nothing to do with me!" Spock snapped.

"Sarek." Amanda whispered gently turning to her husband.

"Spock you must reason with her. If she is not experiencing the Pon Farr as well, she should see the logic in completing the union."

"She will not see logic in any argument that ends with her tied to me. Nyota is not who she once was. She is different. She wants to break the bond..." he began pacing as his mind went back to the dilemma of her.

Sarek and Amanda shared a worried look.

"Spock, now that she has been found, breaking the bond is out of the question. The council will vote against it."

"You think I do not know this? I have thought thoroughly on all possible outcomes." Spock said irritability.

"Spock if you do not complete the bond, you will die." Sarek said gravely staring directing into eyes that matched his own.

"What would you have me do father?" he growled "If I do not complete the bond I will succumb to the fever. Yet, if I force Nyota...she will never forgive me. The harm would be irreparable. I would not want to live knowing...I...it is hopeless."

His emotions were chaotic. He had gone form fury to despair in the span of a breath. It was not only mentally but physically draining, these ups and downs.

"You love her." came his mother's sad declaration.

Spock opened eyes he had not realized he had closed.

"I have never stopped." he said simply.

Sarek studied his son for long minutes silently before he spoke again.

"What is your estimated arrival time?"

"Dr. McCoy has delayed our arrival. If we were to resume course immediately, we should reach New Vulcan in ten hours."

Sarek nodded. "I will speak with the captain."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N:

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've had it typed for a couple of weeks and apologize for not posting it sooner. More to come. I have no plans on abandoning this story. I've made myself wait to post a Loki/Storm (Yay for the new Thor movie!) story I have, until I've at least nearly finished this one. I'm currently in the process of donating a kidney (have finished all my testing and now just waiting on the impending surgery date) and that along with working outside the home and tending to my kids ….well it delays things some what. Thank you for continuing to read this story. **_


End file.
